1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and especially to an electronic device capable providing an automatic proximity warning.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal information such as account numbers and passwords is often stored on electronic devices. However, unauthorized observers, such as shoulder surfers, can easily observe and acquire the personal information.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.